


Kindred Spirits

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Chihiro meets kindred in the spirits she meets in the spirit world.





	Kindred Spirits

Chihiro's expression read bored as she moved the boquet away from her face whilst lying on the back seats. It seemed apparent that the car journey to their new house would take hours when she sat up and noticed odd looking statues. "What is that?"


End file.
